Always
by Sharon10
Summary: Cristian Vega never imagined that a shortcut through the park to find natalie would change his life forever. Jessica Buchanan never imagined that life could full of such Brutality. This is a story about friendship, love, betrayal, and healing. complete
1. Always Chapter 1

Always: Written by Sharon  
  
Chapter One  
  
Cristian and Jen's wedding had just broken up and he is on his way to find   
  
Natalie. When he is cutting through the park, he gets the shock of his   
  
life instead. He would recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
Cris: Jess? Jess, I know your there. Its okay.  
  
She climbed out behind the bushes, dazed and confused. He took her hand   
  
wiped her tears.  
  
Jessica: (barely coherent) CRIS. (She starts crying.)  
  
Cristian: Its okay, sweetheart. I won't hurt you.  
  
He wraps his jacket around her as he notices blood.   
  
Cris: You really should get to a doctor you know.  
  
She stares off into space with a blank look on her face.  
  
Cris: Alright, never mind. I think I need to get you home. Its late, your   
  
family is probably worried sick.   
  
Jess: No! Please don't make me face them yet.  
  
Cris: Who?  
  
Jess: My mom and my sister. They'll look at me, Cristian. Look at me like   
  
i'm a victim. I don't want to be a victim.  
  
Cris: Who did this to you? Do you know?  
  
Jess: I didn't see his face. (pauses) Why did I have to go through this   
  
park tonight? Why could I just go another way just once? (she starts   
  
crying again) He was so strong, Cristian. And I didn't even see him   
  
coming.  
  
Cris: What happened.  
  
Jess: (crying) He grabed me from behind and I couldn't breathe. Then he   
  
stuffed something in my mouth so I couldn't scream.   
  
Cris: You don't have to continue, honey. I know this is hard for you.  
  
Jess: Thats ok. I'm stronger than that. I won't let him win. (pauses)   
  
Cristian, He draged me into the bushes and then he hit me. He hit my dress   
  
and then he raped me. I thought it would never end. I just kept looking at   
  
the trees and that smell. Oh that god awful smell. I'll never forget it.   
  
He smelled like whiskey.  
  
He pulls her into his arms.  
  
Cristian: Its okay now. Your safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever   
  
again. I promise.  
  
She cries harder and he runs his fingers through her hair.  
  
Cris:Its okay. You cry now. Just cry. I'll take care of you now. I will.  
  
After she finally stops crying he carries her the rest of the way. She   
  
never let go of him the whole way. He put her on the couch and got her a   
  
blanket. She was freezing so he lit a fire and got her some tea. He pulled   
  
out a box from the closet and joined her on the couch.  
  
Jess: Whats in the box?  
  
Cris: All of our dreams, Jess. We wrote them down and we buried them. We   
  
never looked at them, did we?  
  
Jess: They wouldn't have come true if we did.  
  
Cris: Well then we'll look at them now. You just reach into this box and   
  
pull one out.  
  
Jess: Why?  
  
Cris: Because whatever it is, i'm going to make it true. Whatever it is.  
  
Jess: You'd do that for me?  
  
Cris: Of course I would. Your my best friend. Besides, I hate what your   
  
doing to yourself. You've got to know what a beautiful person you are.  
  
She picks from the box without looking and begins to read.  
  
Jess: Marry Cristian.  
  
Jess and Cris look at each other in shock.   
  
Jess: Don't worry, Cris. I'm not going to hold you to it.  
  
Cris: Why don't we save this for later.... If I brought back a doctor,   
  
would you see her?  
  
Jess: Would you be here with me?  
  
Cris: Of course. Your not going through this alone.   
  
Jess: Then I guess I'll see her. Shes not going to hurt me too much, is   
  
she?  
  
Cris: I won't let her.Try to get some sleep Jess. And don't open the door   
  
to anyone unless you know who they are.  
  
Jess: I won't, I promise... Thanks for being the best friend I've ever   
  
had. (she hugs him)  
  
Cristian is driving in his car with his anger fuming.  
  
Cris: Why would anyone hurt Jess? She'd never hurt a fly. Shes the   
  
sweetest person I've ever known. He gets out of his car and rings the   
  
doorbell but doesn't know what to say.  
  
Natalie: Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?  
  
Cristian: I should, but I'm not.  
  
Nat: Why?  
  
Cris: Because I couldn't go through with it.  
  
Natalie throws her arms around him and starts kissing him.  
  
Nat: Oh, Cristian. I love you so much.  
  
This was the part he hated, breaking her heart again by lying.  
  
Cris: Stop. Stop it Natalie. Thats not why I'm here.  
  
Nat: Okay. Then why are you here?  
  
Cris: To say goodbye. 


	2. Always Chapter 2

Always: Chapter Two  
  
Natalie: Goodbye. But we just found each other again. Cris, I don't get   
  
it. Are you going back to Jen?  
  
Cristian: No, thats not it.  
  
Natalie: Then what? Please, whatever it is I can handle it. All I want is   
  
to be with you.  
  
Cris: That can't happen ever.  
  
Nat: Why?  
  
Cris: Because I don't love you. I never loved you. I was just using you to   
  
forget your sister.  
  
Nat: My sister? I don't believe you. You said you were over her.  
  
Cris: I'll never be over Jessica. She's my whole heart. Thats why we're   
  
getting married.Thats why shes in her bed right now.  
  
Nat: No, No I don't believe you.  
  
Cris: Goodbye Natalie. I'm sorry for everything.  
  
After he leaves Natalie breaks down into her mothers arms.  
  
Nat: Looks like we found Jessica. Shes with my boyfriend.  
  
A little while later Cris shows up at Nora's doorstep.  
  
Nora: Hey, Cristian. What are you doing here at this time of the night?  
  
He notices the small child in her arms.  
  
Cris: I didn't wake Stephen, did I? He looks kinda cranky.  
  
Nora:He gets that from his dad. Come in. Bo's out getting something soft   
  
for this one. He's teething and it drives me nuts. We haven't gotton any   
  
sleep in days.  
  
Cris: At least you have each other.  
  
Nora: Yeah, and I wouldn't trade either one of them for anything... What   
  
can I do for you?  
  
Cris:I heard your sister has moved back to Llanview.  
  
Nora: Yeah, she has. We couldn't be happier.  
  
Cris: Do you know where I can find her?  
  
Nora: Yeah, shes upstairs with her daughter, Gloria. Her husband just up   
  
and left them. She's kind of a mess right now. I can get her if you want   
  
though.  
  
Cris: I wouldn't ask if it weren't important.  
  
Nora:(She hands the baby to him) You don't mind do you?  
  
Cris: Not at all.  
  
Nora and Susanna arrive a little later. Stephen is asleep in Cristian's   
  
arms.  
  
Nora: How in gods name did you do that?  
  
Cris: Its my little secret. (He hands the baby to Nora.)  
  
Nora: I just might have to borrow you sometime. (She kiss his cheek) Your   
  
a godsend, Cristian. Thank you. I'll leave you two alone. Would you mind   
  
telling Bo I'm in the nursery. I'll keep an eye on Gloria.  
  
Susanna: Thank you sis. (They hug) Alright, Cris. My crazy sister told me   
  
you need me for something thats important. What is it?  
  
Cris: I heard you specialize in rape victims.  
  
Susanna: Thats correct. Do you know someone whos been there?  
  
Cris: She refuses to go to the hospital and I'm really worried about her.   
  
Will you help her?  
  
Susanna: Let me grab my bag and say goodbye to my sister.  
  
When Susanna goes upstairs he picks up his phone and gets his answering   
  
machine.  
  
Cris: Dear god let her be okay.  
  
Susanna: You ready?  
  
Cris: Let's go. 


	3. Always chapter 3

Always: Chapter Three  
  
Cristian opens the door to his apartment with Susanna close behind. It   
  
looked like the place was in disarray and Cristian could feel his heart   
  
pounding as he called out her name.  
  
Cristian: Jessica? Hey, Jess where are you? Jess? After searching   
  
everywhere, he finally finds her cowering in a closet afraid to move. He   
  
knees down beside her.  
  
Cris: Its okay, Jess. Its me.  
  
She looks up to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Jess: I was so scared, Cris. He tried to break in. I didn't know what to   
  
do.  
  
Cris: I'm so sorry, Jess. I never should have left you alone.  
  
Jess: Its okay, Cris. Its fine. This isn't your fault.   
  
Cris: Alright. Lets go. Lets get you to the couch.  
  
She sits down on the couch and Susanna approaches her.  
  
Susanna: Hey, Jessica. I heard you might be need of a doctor.  
  
Jess: I don't understand. Aren't you a psychiatrist?  
  
Susanna: Thats right.  
  
Jess: Then how? How can you examine me? Isn't that suppose to be done by a   
  
doctor?  
  
Susanna: I understand that your scared. But I do this sort of thing all   
  
the time. The first thing I need to do is take some pictures. Why don't we   
  
go to the bathroom? You might feel more comfortable.  
  
Jessica relunctantly takes Susanna's hand and they go to the bathroom.   
  
They were gone from what it seems like hours and when they came back, she   
  
was a wreck. She gave Jessica a "morning after" pill and then said   
  
goodbye. Jessica turned to Cristian with so much pain in her eyes.  
  
Jess: Can I take a shower now?  
  
Cris: Go ahead. I'll be waiting.  
  
After she comes downstairs he had a couple of bags on the floor. She was   
  
standing in a robe, looking amazed.   
  
Jess: Are we going somewhere?  
  
Cris: Yeah, put these on.   
  
He throws her a bag.   
  
Cris: My mom brought these down. They should fit.   
  
Jess: Alright. I'll be right down.  
  
When she comes down wearing jeans and a long sleave t-shirt, she smiles   
  
at him.  
  
Jess: Thank you for knowing I want to be casual tonight. I love it.  
  
Cris: Does that me you trust me to get on a plane with me?  
  
Jess: Why? Don't you want to be with Natalie?  
  
Cris: No, I want to be with you. Lets get out of here.  
  
Jess: Alright, I guess you know what your doing.  
  
Cris: Your damn straight. 


	4. Always chapter 4

Always: Chapter Four  
  
A couple of weeks later...  
  
Jessica and Cristian walk into Llanfair and Viki wraps her arms around her   
  
daughter.  
  
Viki: I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Are you ok, baby?  
  
Jess: I am now. (She then looks over at her sister.) Natalie, what's going   
  
on? Why do you look like you hate me?  
  
Natalie: Like you don't know?  
  
Jessica looks at Cristian and then back at Natalie.  
  
Jess: Cristian?  
  
Nat: Yeah, Cristian. How does it feel dear sister knowing that you stole   
  
the man I love?  
  
Jess: You don't understand any of this. You don't know what I've been   
  
through. Jessica runs away in tears and Cristian turns to Natalie.  
  
Cris: Dam it Natalie. Why couldn't you just have left it alone?  
  
Nat: Why should I?You said you were going to marry her.  
  
Viki: Cristian, what happened with Jessie? Can you tell us that much   
  
without breaking her trust?  
  
Cris: I shouldn't. I promised her I wouldn't. But the truth is that it   
  
will come out soon enough though. (pauses) She was raped.  
  
Viki: Oh, dear god. She must be a wreck.  
  
Cris: She is, Mrs. Davidson. I found her in the park the night it   
  
happened. I've never seen her so lost. She didn't want to face either one   
  
of you, so it was my job to keep her safe. I would have given anything for   
  
that sweet woman who would never did anything to hurt anyone to be able to   
  
feel like she mattered to someone. Thats why I married her. I was afraid   
  
she was going to do something stupid. And the bottom line is I don't want   
  
to live my life without her. She's my best friend and she has been in   
  
years. And despite everything, shes never let me down. I won't let her   
  
down this time. I won't. The most important thing to me is that your   
  
daughter gets the help she needs.  
  
Viki: Thank you, Cristian. My daughter needs someone like you right now.   
  
(She turns to Natalie)  
  
I'm sorry Natalie.  
  
Nat:You know for once I agree with you.I have no idea what my sister is   
  
going through, I haven't been there. And I'm not going to insult her by   
  
saying I understand.I love her. I want whats best for her.My moms right,   
  
you are whats best for her right now. Just tell me the truth this time,   
  
ok?  
  
Cris: I'll try.  
  
Nat: Did you mean it when you said you didn't love me?This time I swear   
  
I'll believe whatever you tell me.  
  
Cris: It doesn't matter, Natalie. I'm married to your sister now. And   
  
she's been through way too much to go through any more pain.   
  
Nat: Ok. Thats good enough for me. I'll give you up for my sister. she   
  
needs you more than I do right now.  
  
Cris: Thank you.  
  
Nat: Don't mention it. Family is stronger than anything, right?  
  
Cris: Right.  
  
They go upstairs and join Jessica who has collasped in Viki's arms.  
  
Nat: Hey Jess?  
  
She looks up at her.  
  
Nat: I'm sorry. Obviously, the best woman has won. Cristian loves you now.   
  
I can see it when he looks at you. But you and I are sisters, shouldn't we   
  
try to get along?  
  
Jess: I'd like that. Thank you, Natalie.  
  
They hug. 


	5. Always Chapter 5

Always: Chapter Five  
  
Jessica and Natalie are having lunch together a couple of weeks later.  
  
Natalie: Are you feeling better now?  
  
Jessica: A little. (pauses) Natalie, I want to thank you for what you have   
  
done for me. You gave up so much for me. I know you're in love with   
  
Cristian.  
  
Nat: Jess, we have already missed so much for the misguided attempts at   
  
revenge. I don't want to waste time with petty things anymore.  
  
Jess: Yeah, neither do I.  
  
Nat: So why don't you tell me about your marriage. Are you happy, Jess?  
  
Jess: Yeah, I am. It seems like its been so long, you know? But it hasn't.   
  
He finally did say it though.  
  
Nat: What?  
  
Jess: That he loves me. (pauses) I'm sorry, Natalie. This is the last   
  
thing you need.  
  
Nat: No, continue. We're sisters. We're suppose to be able to talk about   
  
our marriages. I'm glad he loves you. It was only a matter of time and I   
  
knew that. You were the love of his life. No matter what he said, and I   
  
always knew that. Your a good person, Jess and you've gone through so much   
  
more than you deserve. So are you two finally going to go on a real   
  
honeymoon?  
  
Jess: I'd like to one of these days. But the rape killed me. I'm still not   
  
ready for him to touch me (she looks at her watch). In fact, I've got to   
  
be going, I'm suppose to be at the therapist in a little while.   
  
Nat: Well, aren't you going to wait for Cristian?  
  
Jess: I don't know where he is. He should be here by now. (pauses) Oh, god   
  
Natalie. You don't think somethings happened to him, do you?  
  
Nat: I'm sure he's fine.  
  
They look up to find Cristian and Seth. Cristian kisses Jessica, Seth   
  
kisses Natalie.  
  
Cris: You ready sweetheart?  
  
Jess: Oh, yeah. Goodbye, Natalie. We should do this again soon.  
  
Nat: Yeah, we should. (pauses) Are you okay? You look a little flushed.  
  
Jess: That smell. (She has a flash of the rape) Oh, no. Make it stop. Make   
  
it stop, Cristian. Please.  
  
He pulls her in his arms.  
  
Cris: Whats the matter? Do you remember something?  
  
Jess: It was him. It was Seth. 


	6. Always Chapter 6

Always: Chapter Six  
  
Natalie: Seth? (pauses) There has to be some kind of mistake, Jess. Are   
  
you sure you remember it correctly?   
  
Jessica: Positive. (pauses) I didn't remember much of that night. But its   
  
coming back to me in bits and pieces. I saw his face, Natalie and that   
  
smell. (She walks over to Seth and sniffs him) I can't believe I didn't   
  
see this. Its that horrible smell. Cristian, you were with me that night.   
  
Tell me I'm mistaken.  
  
Cristian walks over to Seth and takes in a smell.  
  
Cristian: YOU BASTARD!!! (he slugs him)  
  
Nat: Cristian, no!  
  
Cris: You can't actually be defending him. He raped your sister. He   
  
deserves so much more than hes got.  
  
Nat: I know and I hate him for that. But I don't want him dead. Please,   
  
will you just let him live?  
  
Cris: If you promise you will take him straight to prision. Natalie, I   
  
swear if you let him get away with this...  
  
Nat: I won't. (She looks at her sister) You do believe me, Jess don't you?   
  
I would never let anyone hurt you. Not even Seth.  
  
Jess: I believe you, Natalie. Just don't let him suck you in.   
  
They walk away and Natalie revives Seth.  
  
Seth: You don't believe them do you?  
  
Nat: Dam straight I do. (pauses) What I want to know is why? Why hurt   
  
someone you claim to love? You do remember all those times when you swore   
  
it was her you loved and not me, don't you?  
  
Seth: I'm not with her now, am I?  
  
Nat: Only because she's married to Cristian. You know what, I don't care   
  
anymore. You will never hurt my sister again.  
  
Seth: And what are you going to do about it?  
  
Nat: Simple. Your coming with me.  
  
Seth: I am.  
  
Nat: Yes, you are.  
  
They get halfway to the police station when Natalie loses her grip and   
  
Seth attacks her. Jessica hits him over the head with a baseball bat and   
  
Natalie runs into her arms.  
  
Nat: Thank you. I have no idea what happened. I was doing so well there   
  
for awhile.  
  
Jess: Yeah, well hes strong. I understand that better than anyone. I'm   
  
glad he didn't hurt you too. (They hug)   
  
Jess: Lets get him into the police station.  
  
They drag Seth into the police station and Jessica explains the whole   
  
thing to her Uncle Bo. He gives her a hug and Nora walks in with Stephen.  
  
Nora: Hey, Jess. (She hugs her)  
  
Jess: How's my cousin?  
  
Nora: Wonderful thank you.  
  
Jess: I got to go. Cristian is waiting in the car. We're late for our   
  
therapy session.  
  
Bo: I'm sorry, Jess. I am.  
  
Jess: Just make sure he pays.  
  
Bo: We will. I promise.  
  
After she leaves, Nora turns to her husband.  
  
Nora: What happened?  
  
Bo: We found Jessica's rapist. He just tried to rape her sister too.  
  
Nora: Who was it?   
  
Bo: It was Seth.  
  
Nora: Oh, Bo I'm sorry. (They hug) 


	7. Always Chapter 7

Always: Chapter Seven  
  
2 years later...  
  
Jessica was sitting at home writing in her journal when Cristian comes in.   
  
Cristian: What's that your writing?  
  
Jessica: I told you I'd write a book one day. I got the first chapter all   
  
figured out. Its about that first day we saw each other at that party.  
  
Cristian: You were the most beautiful thing I ever saw.  
  
Jessica: And you were the most amazing. I've never known anyone like you   
  
Cristian Vega. And soon the whole world will know what a treasure you are.   
  
I am naming the book after us. I'm naming it Cress.  
  
Cristian: I like it.  
  
They kiss.   
  
Cristian: Come here. I have a surprise for you.  
  
He takes her to the family room of their house and unmask a picture.  
  
Jessica: Its me? You painted a picture of me. Oh Cristian. She jumps into   
  
his arms so fiercly that she knocks him to the ground. Their eyes met.  
  
Jessica: Its raining you know.  
  
Cristian: Not in here.  
  
He's about to get up but Jessica stops him.   
  
Jessica: Oh, no. Your staying right here.  
  
She starts to unbutton his shirt and kiss his bare chest.  
  
Jesica: Make love to me, Cristian.  
  
He picks her up and carried her to their bedroom where they spend the next   
  
couple of hours doing what comes naturally. In about another year, Jessica   
  
gives birth to twins. A baby boy which she names Andrew and a baby girl   
  
which she names Elizabeth.  
  
THE END 


End file.
